Extraña coincidencia
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: Tori, una recién graduada en diseño de Nueva York, regresa a LA a visitar a su familia, ¿Qué pasará cuando su mejor amiga la lleve a un bar en la ciudad en su primera noche de regreso?
1. Extraña coincidencia

El bar estaba atestado de gente, era viernes en la noche y Tori acababa de llegar a la ciudad, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de asistir a uno de los bares más prestigiosos de Hollywood.

-Demonios, estoy sudando.-Escuchó a sus espaldas Tori así que se giró.

Vanessa, su mejor amiga se veía como si hubiera corrido la maratón de este año.

-¿Y Tobey?-Preguntó la morena al ver que su compañera de copas venía sola.

-Resulta que tiene novia.-Hizo una mueca y se bebió todo el trago que había en la mesa

-Esos tíos y sus engaños.-Sonrió la morena.

-Tienes tanta suerte.-Se sentó a su lado.-Las mujeres no somos tan complicadas e infieles

-Bueno, una que otra si ha salido complicada, pero nada de infidelidades.-Bebió de su copa

La otra morena sonrió y se levantó energéticamente viendo a Tori con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh no, no, no, no.-Se negaba Tori al ver la sonrisa de su mejor amiga.

-Tori, acabas de regresar de New York, ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! No quedarte sentada ahí bebiendo agua…

-Estoy bien con mi vodka.-Corrigió.-Y te recuerdo que mañana tengo que presentarme con mis padres, es una sorpresa, y mira que llegar con dolor de cabeza y luciendo horrible no es la impresión que quiero dar de mujer adulta.

-Tori, tienes 22 años, ¡Debes divertirte!, quién sabe, tal vez encuentres a una buena chica con quién pasar el resto de la noche.-Le guiñó un ojo pero Tori no cedió.-Además, tiene años que no nos divertimos juntas, desde la preparatoria.-Tori siguió igual.-Soy tu mejor amiga Tori, las mejores amigas no dejan que su mejor amiga se emborrache a menos que sea con ella.-Suplicó

Tori volteó a verla con frustración y resignación.

-Está bien, pero si esta noche no salgo de aquí con una chica que no seas tú, lo lamentarás.-Vanessa comenzó a bailar en celebración.

-¡Esa es mi chica!-La abrazó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla para después adentrarse a la pista de baile.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Jade llevaba tiempo observando a cierta morena desde su lugar mientras sus amigos la llamaban.

-¡Jade!-Ese grito proveniente de André la hizo alejar la mirada de la chica

-¿Qué quieres Harris?-Preguntó molesta por la interrupción

-Beck te está llamando.-Le tendió su celular.-Dice que no contestas tu celular…

-¡Ese chico nunca se va a rendir!-Le arrebató el teléfono a André y le lo pegó a su oreja intentando oír con el ruido de la música.-¿Qué quieres Beckett?

-Jade, tenemos que hablar…-Contestó serio el chico

-Pensé que te había dejado muy claro que no quiero volver contigo Beckett…

-No entiendo que hice mal Jade, siempre te traté de la mejor manera, te cuidé, hice todo lo que me pediste, ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?-El tono del voz del muchacho reflejaba frustración.

-Razones que tú nunca entenderás.-Y así colgó.-Necesito un trago.-Le lanzó el celular a André y caminó directo a la barra.

En cuanto llegó pidió un trago doble el cual se bebió de un solo sorbo y después pidió más.

-¡Hola!, ¿Me podrías dar un tequila?-Jade volteó a ver a la proveniente de esa voz y se encontró con la morena que anteriormente observaba.

-Enseguida.-Contestó el bar-tender y la chica sonrió.

Jade se fijó en sus rasgos faciales y sin duda era latina.

-¡Tori!-Otra morena se acercó y la abrazó por detrás depositando un sonoro beso en su mejilla.-¿Qué pasó con nuestros tragos cariño?

La latina le sonrió a la morena que estaba claramente tomada.

-Los están preparando cielo.-Le acarició la mejilla y después volteó hacia Jade.

Tori al ver que la observaba le sonrió y a Jade se le encendió una llama dentro de ella al ver la sonrisa coqueta de la morena.

-Aquí tienes.-El chico interrumpió el contacto visual de las chicas y Tori se giró para pagarle y tomar sus tragos.

-Cariño, toma tu trago.-Le habló afectuosamente a la chica que no había dejado de abrazarla pero en cuando escuchó la palabra "trago" la soltó de inmediato tomando su copa.

Una nueva canción comenzó a sonar y la morena sonrió tomando a la latina de la mano.

-¡Amo esa canción Tori, tenemos que ir a bailar!

-Pero no he terminado mi trago…

La chica le quitó el trago de las manos y se lo bebió como si fuera agua de sabor.

-¿Decías?

La latina sonrió y se dejó guiar por la otra morena no sin antes lanzarle una sonrisa coqueta a Jade que no había dejado de verla desde que llegaron.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Un gemido salió de la garganta de Tori al sentir los labios de la otra chica contra los de ella.

-Dios, me encantas.-Susurró la chica recorriendo con sus manos el tonificado cuerpo de la latina.

-Lo mismo digo.-Susurró Tori volviendo a besar sus labios.

Las piernas de Tori comenzaron a flaquear al sentir las peligrosas caricias de la chica en su abdomen.

-No…creo…que…sea…un…buen…lugar.-Susurró entre besos la morena.

La chica detuvo sus caricias y le lanzó una mirada llena de lujuria a Tori.

-Bien, entonces encontremos el lugar.-La tomó de la mano y la condujo entre la gente hasta la puerta trasera del lugar sin perder de vista su objetivo: Tori.

Al salir del lugar Tori siguió a la chica hasta un auto deportivo estacionado.

-Sube.-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa coqueta mientras quitaba el seguro del auto con el mando automático.-antes de que me folle aquí mismo.-La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella dándole un beso.

-Vamos a mi casa ahora.-Susurró Tori al separarse.

-Creí que me habías dicho que apenas regresaste de Nueva York…-Alzó una ceja

-Para ser una chica que se muere por follarme prestaste la atención necesaria.-Sonrió coqueta

-El que quiera meter mis dedos hasta lo más profundo de ti, no quiere decir que no te preste atención…

Tori sintió la chispa de la excitación correr por todo su torrente sanguíneo.

Se metieron en el auto y Tori le dio las indicaciones para que llegaran lo más pronto posible a su departamento.

-Como dije, acabo de mudarme, ya tenía el departamento, así que lo mandé remodelar, por eso tanto desastre.-Susurró Tori cuando entraron a su departamento y las miles de cajas daban la evidencia.

La otra chica no respondió, simplemente tomó a Tori de las caderas pegándola contra la pared y besándola salvajemente.

-Parece…que no…te importan la…cajas.-Susurró Tori entre besos mientras caminaban guiándola hacia su habitación.

-Lo único que me importa es tenerte debajo de mí.-La tomó del trasero y la levantó del suelo pegándola contra la pared y besándola en el pasillo.

No supieron ni cómo llegaron a la habitación de la morena pero ya se encontraban desnudándose la una a la otra.

-Dios, tienes tan buen cuerpo _Vega…_

-Oh calla Jade, te quiero dentro de mí ahora.-Dijo Tori perdiéndose en las caricias que la gótica le daba.

Jade no se hizo del rogar y con un rápido movimiento enterró dos dedos dentro de la feminidad de la latina.

-Oh Cielos.-Gimió Tori mientras arqueaba la espalda

-Ahí y más lejos vas a llegar.-Le susurró Jade en el oído mientras mordía su lóbulo.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Tori despertó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al recordar toda la noche anterior.

Era verdad que ahora se encontraba sola desnuda entre las sábanas, pero eso no impedía que sintiera su estómago revolverse.

-Esa chica…-Susurró mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño.

Con una ducha refrescante ya se encontraba vestida con una simple chaqueta de futbol americano femenina roja, playera blanca debajo, jeans deslavados y sus zapatillas de deporte. Era hora de ir a darles la sorpresa a sus padres.

En menos de media hora estaba bajando de su auto frente a su antigua casa y tocaba el timbre.

-¡Tori!-Gritó su madre mientras la abrazaba

-Hola mamá.-Le respondió el abrazo.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-Preguntó su madre mientras entraban a la casa.

-Ayer, pero Vanessa me guió por toda la ciudad por eso de que tenía tiempo que no nos veíamos.-Le sonrió.-¿Y papá?

-Ya sabes, trabajando…

-¿Y Beck?-Comenzó a recorrer la casa con la mirada en busca de su hermano menor.

-En su cuarto, no quiere salir, rompió hace poco con su novia.-Su madre hizo una mueca.-Esa chica no me cae bien…

Tori soltó una carcajada y su madre la miró raro.

-Mamá, ninguna de nuestras novias te han caído bien.-Siguió riendo

-Sabes que ustedes son míos a pesar de sus gustos…-Caminó hacia la cocina.

Sí, era verdad que Tori se había declarado gay hacía tiempo, y sus padres la respetaban y apoyaban, hasta su madre hacía bromas al respecto.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?-Tori la siguió a la cocina

-La verdad es que sí, he tenido una noche agitada y no he comido nada desde ayer…-Se sentó en una taburete mientras veía a su madre andar por la cocina

-No quiero saber…

De nuevo Tori rió.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllll **

-Mamá voy a sa…-Beck se detuvo al ver a Tori en la cocina y no a su madre.-¿Rejuveneciste madre?-La miró confuso.

-¡Beckie!-Tori corrió a abrazarlo

-Mamá, enserio, me das miedo, está bien que tu parecido con Tori sea demasiado, pero ¿Qué hiciste?

-¡Tonto, soy yo!-Tori lo soltó riendo

-¿Cuándo volviste?-Sonrió

-Ayer…

-Ah, así que tuviste fiesta…-Alzó las cejas divertido

-¡Beck!

-¿Qué?

-No te voy a contar lo que hice anoche si es lo que quieres

-Hice el intento ¿No?

-¿Y a dónde ibas?

Un fuerte suspiro salió del chico

-Trato de hablar con mi novia, me cortó sin razón alguna…-Bajó la mirada

-Beck, Beck, Beck.-Comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala.-Debes aprender que a las mujeres tienes que aprender a tratarlas…

-Pero si ella es muy rara, ¡En serio!

-Y dime, ¿Le has preguntado por qué te cortó?

-¡Miles de veces! Pero siempre sale con un "Es mejor que no lo sepas"-Contestó abatido

-Uhmm, entiendo.-Dijo Tori asintiendo.- ¿Y qué has hecho para recuperarla?

-Pues…

-¿Ajá?

-Nada…solo hablar…

-¡Eres un testarudo Beck!-Lo reprendió.-Mira, ser gay me ha servido para algo.-SE calló un momento y Beck la miró atento.-Comprender a las mujeres…

-¡Pero si tú eres mujer!

-Pero cada mujer tiene una manera distinta de querer las cosas…

-No comprendo.-Soltó un suspiro

-Es fácil.-Comenzó a explicarle.-Algunas chicas se conforman con la compañía, otras necesitan algún regalo para sentirse queridas, otras son sencillas y no piden nada…-Una sonrisa malvada se asomó-.A menos sexo…

-¡Tori!

-¡Hey, soy chica, se lo que las chicas quieren!

-Pero ella no es ninguna de tus descripciones, es…simplemente ella…

-Pues haz algo para que esté cómoda, no sé, una cena, una película romántica, yo que sé…

Una sonrisa se asomó al chico

-¿Qué estás pensando?-Inquirió Tori

-Películas de terror…

-¡Bien! Así ella podrá abrazarte cuando le dé miedo…tienes una suerte en ser chico, cuando yo las llevo al cine a ver ese tipo de películas las dos terminamos muertas de miedo.-Rió

-Bueno, no exactamente, a ella le chiflan esas películas…

-Uhmm, hermano, no entiendo tu concepto de hacerla ver eso…

-Yo sé que hacer Tori…-El chico se levantó y le plantó un beso en la frente.-Nos vemos en la noche, puede que traiga a Jade…

-¿Jade?

-Ajá

-Oh como…-El timbre interrumpió lo que la latina iba a decir.

-Yo voy…-Beck se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió

-¿Qué tal chicos?-Saludó

Un grupo de chicos entró a la casa saludando al joven

-Hola Beck.-Una pelirroja saltó sobre el chico

-Rojita, no debimos darte ese algodón de azúcar.-Un chico moreno habló

Todos caminaron a la sala y vieron a Tori

-Hermano, ¿Tan rápido olvidaste a Jade?-Susurró la marioneta de un chico afro.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿Y quién es ella?-Preguntó El moreno

-Mi hermana, Tori…

-Hola.-Los saludó Tori

Los chicos respondieron al unísono

-Él es André.-Comenzó a decir Beck mientras señalaba al chico moreno.-Robbie.-El chico afro.-Rex.-El muñeco.-Y Cat.-La pelirroja

-¡Oh como gato en inglés!

-¿Qué intentas decirme?-La actitud de la chica cambió a una ofendía.-Oh, y Jade.-De nuevo esa dulzura apareció

-¿Jade?-Preguntó el chico con rasgos árabes.

Tori se quedó helada al divisar a una chica pálida entrar por la puerta con un teléfono en su mano y el ceño fruncido mientras escribía en él.

_Era ella, Jade…_

-Más vale que el trabajo esté terminado, sino me iré.-Habló la chica sin despegar la vista del celular.

-Vamos llegando Jade…-Habló el moreno

-No me impor…-Empezó a decir mientras levantaba la vista del celular y se calló abruptamente.

-Ella es mi hermana Tori.-Dijo Beck sonriendo.

-_Vega…_-Susurró pero sólo Tori pudo escucharlo

La tensión se sentía así que los chicos comenzaron a caminar y esparcirse por la sala, dejando el único lugar vacío para Jade junto a Tori.

-Yo…emm…Hola.-Habló nerviosa Tori

Jade la observó durante un segundo un poco sorprendida pero rápidamente cambió su semblante a una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay?-Respondió al saludo.

Todos la miraron raro, claro, Jade nunca saludaba.

-Este…¿Comenzamos el trabajo?-Interrumpió la tensión André.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a organizarse sin prestar atención a las dos chicas que se veían fijamente, Jade con una sonrisa malvada y Tori aún asombrada.

-Yo…creo que iré a ver mi vieja habitación Beck.-Apartó la vista de la de ojos claros.

-Claro Tors.-Contestó el chico sonriendo sin darse cuenta de la tensión entre las dos chicas.

Tori se levantó rápidamente y caminó hasta su cuarto.

Se detuvo frente a su espejo sin prestar atención a su antigua habitación, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Se había metido con una desconocida la noche anterior.

Y no cualquier desconocida.

-Jade, la novia de mi hermano.-Dijo cerrando los ojos mientras se apoyaba en el tocador y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Ex novia.-Escuchó a sus espaldas.

Sintió una fuerte sacudida en su estómago al reconocer esa voz.

Se mantuvo callada en la misma posición escuchando la respiración de Jade.

-Diablos.-Susurró Tori

Sintió unos labios en su cuello y su piel se erizó.

-Ja-Jade…para.-Tartamudeó disfrutando de los besos de Jade

-¿Por qué lo haría?-Fue bajando la chaqueta de Tori por su hombro derecho.

-Porque…-La mano fría de Jade logró tocar su hombro desnudo mientras los besos bajaban por él.

-¿Por qué…?-La chaqueta cayó al suelo.

Tori poco a poco fue relajando el cuerpo sintiendo los besos de Jade por su cuello y hombro.

Se volteó y Jade rápidamente atrapó sus labios en un salvaje beso.

-Dios, me encanta tu cuerpo.-Murmuró Jade mientras acariciaba el abdomen de Tori.

Los labios de Jade viajaban por todo el rostro de Tori y cuello, sus manos por todo su abdomen, y su cabeza sólo pensaba en una cosa: Tori.

Regresó a los labios de la latina que la recibieron desesperadamente, poco a poco Tori se iba olvidando de a quién estaba besando y dónde estaban.

-No puedo más Tori, necesito tomarte ahora.-Susurró Jade

-Hazlo entonces…

Tori había perdido el miedo, no importaba si las escuchaban, Jade la volvía loca, no podía mentir, hacía que todo se le olvidara.

La tomó de la mano y la guió hasta su cama.

-Eres tan tímida.-Susurró Jade mientras se posaba encima de ella sin recargarle su peso.-Pero en la cama una salvaje.-Ronroneó

-Demonios Jade, te encanta hablar mientras lo hacemos ¿No?

-Es mi fuerte.-Con un rápido movimiento le sacó la camisa a Tori y comenzó a besar su abdomen.

-Me encanta tu color de piel…caramelo.-Sus besos subieron hasta que el sujetador le impidieron seguir besando.-Esto…-De nuevo con rapidez el sujetador desapareció.-Estorba…

Volvió a besar a Tori y capturó un pezón entre sus labios haciendo que Tori soltara un pequeño gemido.

-Jade…-Enterró sus manos en el cabello de la gótica atrayéndola más a ella.

Los gemidos y gritos no se esperaron en escuchar, las dos se proporcionaban caricias de las cuales les iba a ser difícil borrar…muy difícil.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll **

Tori se despertó de pronto con la respiración entre cortada, colocó su mano en su pecho desnudo tratando de calmarse un poco.

A su lado sintió que algo se movía, aún desorientada se fijó en lo que traía puesto-que no era nada-y se alarmó.

Sintió unos brazos pasar por su abdomen y apretarla.

_Es ella, no se ha ido…_

Fijó la vista en su reloj de la mesa de noche que por suerte aún funcionaba y vio que eran las 3 am.

-¿No te dejarás de mover en toda la noche?-Un voz ronca sonó

-Lo-lo siento-Murmuró

La cara de Jade se asomó entre las sábanas con una cara de enfado.

-Te arrepientes.-Soltó fríamente

-¿Qué?-Preguntó la latina aturdida

-¿Sabes qué? Será mejor que me vaya…-Deslizó su brazo por el abdomen de Tori pero esta lo tomó antes de que dejara el contacto con su piel.

-Jade no…

-¿No qué Tori?

-No puedo hacer esto…-Dijo con la voz quebrada mientras le soltaba la mano y le daba la espalda

Jade escuchó pequeños sollozos así que se acercó a la latina y la abrazó por detrás.

-¿Qué ocurre Tori?-Recargó su mandíbula sobre su hombro y colocó sus manos sobre su abdomen.

-Eres la novia de mi hermano.-Contestó con el mismo tono de voz del de antes.

-Terminamos hace meses, no somos nada.-Acercó sus labios rozando su cuello.

Se quedaron en silencio y Jade hizo que Tori se girara para verla.

Tori sintió los labios de Jade junto a los suyos con una caricia suave.

-Pero él aún te ama.-Tori se alejó un poco con la mirada en los ojos de Jade.

-Tori, deberías de conocer a tu hermano…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Jade soltó un suspiro y soltó a Tori, provocando que ésta hiciera una mueca.

-Le dije a Beck que era gay…

Tori se quedó atónita al escuchar eso, ¿Esa era la razón por la que habían terminado.

-No, no terminamos por eso.-Dijo Jade adivinando el pensamiento de Tori y volvió a acercarse a ella abrazándola.-Tori, tal vez no me creas, eres su hermana, pero Beck siempre estaba con otras chicas, no es que me enoje, sabía que me engañaba, pero lo dejaba pasar, era como una costumbre nuestra relación, pero yo quería algo nuevo, conocer más personas, ser quién realmente soy…-Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Tori.

Tori guardó silencio de nuevo tratando se asimilar lo que había dicho Jade.

-¿Y quién realmente eres?-Preguntó al final

-Soy…yo, alguien que no finge salir con chicos, me gustan las chicas, me gustas tú, me encantan las películas de terror, las tijeras, suelo ser agresiva, me enojo bastante por cualquier cosa, siempre ando de mal humor después de que salgo de mi casa debido a las fuertes discusiones con mi padre, me burlo de los demás, hago bromas, y no tengo la mejor actitud, pero soy yo…

Tori la abrazó con más fuerza al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Quién eres tú Tori?

Soltó un gran suspiro y fue su turno de esconder su rostro en el cuello de Jade.

-Tengo 22 años, estudié diseño en Nueva York, estuve fuera más de tres años, me declaré gay a los 18, amo a mi hermano más de lo que sé, no me gusta verlo sufrir, pero también tengo que pensar en mí felicidad…soy alegre, me gustan las fiestas, cantar, mantenerme en forma, las películas románticas, soy romántica y demuestro mis sentimientos porque me gusta hacerlo, aunque ahora mismo tengo miedo.-Dijo eso último en un tono más bajo

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De que mis sentimientos sean no correspondidos, de que me esté apresurando…

Jade sintió su cuello húmedo, signo de las lágrimas de la morena.

-Tori…

-Lo-lo siento Jade.-Se separó de ella.

-Deja de pedir disculpas.-Limpió sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.-O me cansaré y te dejaré aquí sin mi importante presencia.-Dijo sonriendo

Tori sonrió.

-Ahora mismo debo ser un desastre.-Dijo más alegre

-Para mí eres perfecta.-La acercó a ella y la abrazó más fuerte que antes.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Jade?

-Lo que tengamos que hacer. Juntas…

Tori sonrió y las dos se tumbaron de nuevo en la cama con Jade abrazando a Tori por detrás.

-¿Sabes que puedo ir a prisión por acostarme contigo?-Dijo Tori con cierto humor

-Nadie puede probar nada.-Besó debajo de su oreja.

Tori rió y a Jade le pareció el sonido más lindo del mundo.

-Buenas noches Jadey.-Susurró Tori con voz cansada

-Buenas noches _Vega…_

**lllllllllllllllllllllllll**

-¿Qué tal?-Tori dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar eso mientras entraba a la cocina.-Lo siento, ¿Te asusté?-Preguntó Beck

-No, no, sólo…no…-Forzó una sonrisa

-¿Estás bien?-Se acercó a ella con una taza de café en la mano.-Toma, preparé café

Le regaló una sonrisa y Tori no pudo sentirse más miserable.

-Yo…tengo que irme…-Rechazó la taza

-¿Te pasa algo?-Se bebió él la taza.

-Sólo…creo que me desacostumbré a esta cama…iré a mi departamento, tengo cosas que arreglar aún…

-Oh, iré contigo.-Dejó la taza en la mesa y se fue.-¡Sólo dame un minuto!

-No, Beck, Beck…Diablos…

En pocos minutos los dos hermanos estaban camino al departamento de Tori en el auto de ésta en silencio.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó por fin Beck

-¿De qué?-Fijó su vista al frente

-Tori, has estado muy callada, algo te pasa…¿Qué pasó ayer?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Qué pasó con esa chica ayer?

-¿Qué chica?-Tori se tensó

-Vale, vale, ayer te subiste a tu habitación, los chicos y yo decidimos ir a una fiesta y subí para invitarte…y bueno…escuché algo…

-Oh por Dios.-Tori cerró los ojos ya que Beck conducía.

-¿Qué pasó Tori?

-No pasó nada…sólo estoy cansada…-Se excusó

-Claro después de tanto ejercicio.-Bromeó

-¡Beck!

**lllllllllllllllllllllllll**

-Tori, tienes un tiradero aquí.-Beck tomó algunas cosas del suelo y las tiró a un bote que había cerca.

-Será mejor que llame a un equipo de limpieza…

-No creo que sea tan difícil, ¿Y si llamamos a mis amigos?

-No creo que quieran desperdiciar su domingo limpiando…

-Veremos…

Beck se dirigió al ventanal que había desde el techo hasta el suelo mientras hablaba con alguien.

La latina comenzó a caminar recogiendo cualquier cosa y después se dirigió a su habitación.

Olía a ella.

Recorrió recordando los momentos de pasión que había vivido junto a Jade hace dos noches y una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro.

-Ojalá pudiéramos estar juntas…-Susurró

-Creo que podemos…-Por segunda vez en el día Tori saltó del susto

Se giró y encontró a Jade sentada en el diván que había en su habitación.

-¡Jade!-Gritó-susurró.-¿Qué haces aquí?-Volvió a susurrar

-Quería verte…

-Me viste hace algunas horas

-No es suficiente.-Se levantó y caminó hacia Tori hasta atraparla contra la pared tomando sus manos y pasándolas por encima de su cabeza contra la pared.

Sus alientos se mezclaban y sus miradas estaban fijas.

-Jade…-Susurró

-No puedo estar sin ti Tori…

-No podemos ser nada…

Soltó un pequeño bufido, soltó sus manos y colocó las suyas en la cadera de Tori acercándola más a ella.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó cerrando los ojos y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Tori

-Beck aún te quiere…-Se aferró a Jade mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Y yo a él, pero como amigo…

Volvieron a sumergirse en el silencio solo escuchando movimiento fuera.

-No me dejes Tori…

La latina sintió de pronto ganas de llorar al escuchar esas palabras tristes de la gótica.

-Sé que apenas te conozco, pero no puedo evitar no pensarte.-La abrazó más fuerte.-Y sé que tú estás igual que yo…

-Jade…

-No me dejes.-Se separó de ella y la besó tomando su cara entre sus manos.

Tori sintió que su mundo se terminaba ahí si Jade no la seguía besando, era verdad, se acababa de enamorar de una desconocida, pero era como si la conociera desde hace años.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllll**

-Listo chicos.-Anunció André sonriendo

-De verdad no sé que hubiera hecho sin ustedes.-Dijo agradecida Tori

-Estarías en quiebra.-Bromeó Beck

Todos se reunieron en la sala recién instalada y se sentaron.

-Chicos, tenemos fiesta.-De nuevo André anunciaba viendo su celular.-Unos amigos me invitaron a tocar como DJ, tenemos que ir, es en el centro…

-Vayamos.-Dijo Beck

-¡Yei! ¡Fiesta!.-Celebró Cat abrazando a Tori

-La verdad yo tengo cosas que hacer.-Les dijo Tori.

-¿Esa chica?-Preguntó Beck sonriendo

Tori sonrió al instante al recordar a Jade pero al ver a su hermano esa sonrisa se borró.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Cat

-Tori está teniendo problemas con su chica.-Le contestó Beck

_El problema eres tú hermano,_ pensó Tori mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

-No tenemos problemas, sólo estoy cansada…

-¿Chica?-Preguntó André confundido

-Tori es gay.-Contestó Beck con frialdad

-Oh.-Todos guardaron silencio

-¿Uhmmm, por qué se quedan callados?-Preguntó Tori de pronto con miedo.

A pesar de que tenía poco de conocer a los chicos les había tomado cariño, y saber que podrían rechazarla por simplemente tener preferencias diferentes la afectaban.

-Por nada Tori, vamos a la fiesta chicos.-Contestó Beck caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta

-¿Chicos?-Preguntó Tori

-El tema es un poco delicado de tratar con Beck.-Contestó Robbie

-¿Por qué? El siempre me ha aceptado, de hecho bromeamos con eso…

-¿No te ha contado que pasó con Jade?-Preguntó la pelirroja

Tori se tensó al escuchar la frialdad con la que hablaban.

-No

-Jade le dijo a Beck que es gay.-Dijo André

Tori tragó intentando no parecer demasiado tensa

-Pero todos sabemos que por eso no cortaron.-Volvió a decir André

-¿Entonces por qué lo pone tan mal el tema?

-Porque Beck no quiere aceptar que cometió un error, nos ha prohibido hablar del tema, los tres sabemos que Beck cometió un gran error con ella, pero él es necio…

-¿Qué hizo?

-Chicos, ¿Vamos?-Preguntó Beck con una gran sonrisa entrando por el pasillo.

Los tres chicos le lanzaron una mirada de disculpa y se levantaron para irse.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Eran las nueve de la noche y Tori había decidido tomar un baño de espuma caliente para tratar de no pensar en el tema inconcluso que habían dejado los amigos de Beck horas antes.

Se recostó en la tina con cuidado de no mojarse en cabello y aspiró el aroma a rosas que expulsaban las velas que mantenía encendidas cerca de ella.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar bajo una de sus canciones favoritas.

_Making my way downtown/ Haciendo mi camino al centro_

_Walking fast/ andando rápido_

_Faces pass and I'm home bound/ Los rostros pasan y yo estoy en casa obligada_

_Staring blanky ahead/Mirando fijamente al futuro_

_Just making my way/ simplemente haciendo mi camino_

_Making a way through the crowd/ Haciendo un camino entre la multitude_

_And I need you, and I miss you/ Y te necesito, y te echo de menos_

_And now I wonder/ Y ahora me pregunto_

_If I could fall into the sky/ Si pudiese caer en el cielo_

_Do you think time would pass me by?/ __¿Crees que el tiempo se me pasaría?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles/ Porque sabes que caminaría miles de millas_

_If I could just see you/Sólo si pudiese verte_

_Tonight/Esta noche_

Dejó de cantar y guardó silencio tratando de pensar en lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

-Cantas hermoso.-Escuchó la voz de Jade en la puerta

-¿Cómo le haces para entrar?-Preguntó Tori aún con los ojos cerrados

-Tengo mis trucos.-Escuchó más cerca.

-¿Entonces me querías ver esta noche?-Sintió el aliento de Jade en su cuello mojado

-Posiblemente.-Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el azul zafiro de Jade mirándola fijamente.

Se levantó y comenzó a desnudarse frente a la latina, en pocos minutos Jade se metió con ella abrazándola por detrás.

-Te echaba de menos.-Susurró Jade cerca de su oído acariciando su abdomen.-Esperar a que todos mis amigos se fueran se me hizo eterno.-Besó su sien.

-Jade…

-Te quiero Tori, no puedo evitarlo, y no importa si tenemos que escondernos para tenerte, con tal de hacerlo…

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de Tori que Jade rápidamente comenzó a secar.

-Yo también te quiero Jade…

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Fuertes golpes se escuchaban en la habitación de Tori lo que la hizo despertarse y fijar su vista en el despertador

_2 am…_

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Jade que la tenía abrazada y se colocó su bata encima de su pijama.

Caminó a través del pasillo que conducía a la puerta principal y abrió

-¿Beck?-Preguntó al reconocer a su hermano.-¿Qué haces a esta hora fuera?-Se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

-Era ella ¿Verdad?-Dijo caminando a través de la oscuridad

-¿Quién?

-La chica

-¿De qué hablas Beck-Preguntó confundida mientras se sentaba en un sofá

-Jade, era ella

Tori se quedó callada comprendiendo a que se refería su hermano.

-Beck yo no sabía…

-Sí, la primera noche no lo sabías, pero seguiste aún sabiendo que yo la quería.-La interrumpió

-Beck…

-¿Cómo pudiste Tori?-Preguntó Herido

-No, ¿Cómo pudiste tú Beck?-Se levantó y golpeó el pecho del chico con su dedo índice.-¿Engañarla? ¿Enserio Beck? ¿Tan poco hombre eres?

-Tori, ¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó temeroso

-No te hagas tonto Beck, no se necesita ser un genio para ver que la engañabas, la traicionaste Beck, sabías que eso era lo que más le iba a doler, de lo que más había sufrido, sus padres se separaron a causa de una traición cuando apenas era una niña, y vas y le haces lo mismo.-Contestó furiosa intentando no gritar para no despertarla.

-¡Tú no sabes cómo sucedieron las cosas!-Gritó furioso.-No sabes nada de nuestra relación, sí, la engañé, pero ella me terminó porque es lesbiana, como tú, con la diferencia de que no se metió con la novia de su hermano, ella no te quiere, está contigo porque quiere joderme, sólo por eso.

El rostro de Beck giro hacia la derecha producto de la bofetada que Tori le había lanzado.

-Tú bien lo dijiste, no sabes nada de nuestra relación.-Tori se hizo a una lado.-Vete de mi casa Beck

El chico avanzó con una mano en la mejilla que Tori había lastimado y se volteó

-Sólo piénsalo Tori, ¿Jade se arriesgaría a sus padres por ti?-Y así, desapareció por la oscuridad del departamento.

Tori se dejó caer en el sofá aguantando las lágrimas y se acurrucó abrazando sus piernas tratando de no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Acababa de perder a su hermano? ¿Era verdad lo que había dicho? ¿De verdad Jade solo la estaba utilizando?

-Deja de pensar en eso.-Escuchó la voz de Jade-Deja de joderte a ti misma

Levantó la vista y hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a llorar

-No puedo.-La voz quebrada de Tori a penas se escuchó

-Me duele que pienses en la posibilidad de que esté contigo por joderlo a él.-La voz de Jade también se empezó a quebrar.

Jade estaba recargada en el marco de la entrada mirando a la ciudad por la gran ventana

El silencio estaba matándola así que volteó la vista hacia la latina que estaba hecha un ovillo en el sofá.

-¿Le crees?

La vista de Tori se giró del mismo lugar que antes veía Jade encontrándose con la suya.

-Es difícil creer que él haya hecho eso.-Contestó.-Pero es más difícil creer que me haya dicho eso, yo sé que está dolido, pero no es razón para meterme ideas equivocadas en la cabeza, yo sé que me quieres, lo siento, cada vez que me besas, cuando me miras fijamente, cuando me tocas, cuando hacemos el amor…

La gótica se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-No importa que pase, no si estamos juntas….

**¡Hola! Nueva historia de tiempo récord, espero y les guste, es una mini historia, ¡Falta el epílogo! **


	2. Epílogo

-Tori.-Escuchó la latina que la llamaban a sus espaldas.

Se giró y al instante sonrió

-Jade…

-¿Cómo está mi pequeña empresaria?-Preguntó con cariño

-¿Pequeña? Debo recordarte que soy mayo que tú.-Contestó sonriendo

-Me hago ilusiones.-Besó suavemente sus labios.-Traté de venir lo más rápido que pude…

-Bueno, aún no cortamos el listón.-Le sonrió y se giró hacia el gran edificio que tenían enfrente con Jade abrazándola por la espalda.

"_Vega Industries"_ El gran edificio que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellas era de Tori. Era la gran inauguración. Habían pasado unos cuantos años después del incidente con Beck, ahora Tori era la dueña de la gran empresa de diseño que ese día se inauguraba. Su mayor sueño.

Jade en cambio había terminado sus estudios en la escuela de artes y después de eso se dedicó a los guiones, ahora era una de las más grandes escritoras de cine terrorífico y de las más conocidas y famosas en todo el mundo.

Lo habían logrado, permanecer juntas a pesar de todo, de Beck, de las separaciones por el trabajo de Tori, de el poco rato que Jade podía dedicarle por estudiar, del gran revuelo que causaron los medios al saber que la guionista estaba en una relación con una chica, a todo.

Ahora estaban ahí, abriendo paso a más sueños e ilusiones de las dos.

-Juntas.-Susurraron al mismo tiempo mientras veían el gran edificio.

-¿Tori?-Un chico bronceado con el cabello largo recogido en una cola, con barba de candado se acercó a ellas.

-¿Sí?-Contestó ésta mirando al chico.

Era atractivo, mucho a decir verdad, esos rasgos árabes, el cabello largo y la barba lo hacían mucho más. De hecho se parecía a…

-Soy Beck…-El chico interrumpió sus pensamientos con una mirada triste

-¿Beck?-Preguntó incrédula

-¿Tan mal me veo?-Preguntó en broma.

No se veía nada mal, a decir verdad se veía bastante bien, con su traje Armani gris a la medida, camisa tinta debajo del saco, corbata negra, zapatos negros y lentes de sol, parecía que al chico le había ido bien.

-No, de hecho te ves muy…bien…diferente…sin tus camisas cuadradas, tus jeans de mezclilla y botas.-Le sonrió

-Sí, bueno, mi trabajo le requiere…-Se movió incómodo

-¿En qué trabajas?

-Modelo…-Se quitó las gafas y las guardó dentro de su saco.

-Me alegra.-Le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Jade sutilmente

Beck la volteó a ver al escucharla hablar en todo el rato y sonrió tristemente.

-Mi campaña se anuncia con _Vega industries_, soy uno de los modelos de la ropa masculina que diseñaste Tori.-Dijo sonriendo.-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti…

Tori lo volvió a ver intentando adivinar si era de verdad Beck o solo producto de su imaginación.

Desde esa noche en su apartamento no lo había vuelto a ver, sus padres le habían dicho que se había ido a Canadá a estudiar, desde ahí soñaba cada día con poder encontrarse con él.

-Yo…Tori…Jade…Lo siento…-Dijo el moreno con cierta tristeza.-Sé que unas simples palabras no van a arreglar lo que dije esa noche, pero no puedo seguir así, cada vez que enciendo la televisión y las veo juntas sonrío al ver que después de tanto siguen juntas, cosa que no hubiera podido hacer yo si hubieras preferido a tu hermano antes que el amor de tu vida…-Les sonrió con tristeza.-En verdad lo siento…-El chico se giró y empezó a caminar pero una mano lo detuvo

-Beck…-Tori lo tenía tomado del brazo.-No tienes porqué pedir disculpas, hace mucho que te perdonamos.-Le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.-Todos cometemos errores, estamos vivos, somos humanos, somos estúpidos…

Beck sonrió y los tres comenzaron a reír por lo ultimo dicho por la latina.

-Ven aquí pequeña.-La tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a darle vueltas.-Te quiero enana.-Dijo besando su mejilla

-Hey, sólo yo puedo abrazarla y decirle eso.-le dijo sonriendo Jade

Beck sonrió y también la abrazó.

-¿Cuándo entenderán que soy mayor que ustedes?-Se quejó Tori en medio de los dos.

Jade y Beck simplemente soltaron una carcajada.

-Juntas.-Susurró Jade en su oído para después besar su mejilla y dirigir de nuevo su vista a su cuñado.

-Juntas.-Suspiró Tori sonriendo mientras se dirigían a cortar el lazo de inauguración.

* * *

**¡Espero y les haya gustado! En verdad fue una historia récord, la escribí en dos días, estaba inspirada ;) **

**¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**


End file.
